push me towards the sun
by la rose de versailles
Summary: she was always jealous of the sun. everyone knew it was there, even when it wasn't. oc x hikaru.
1. friends

**push me towards the sun**

she was always jealous of the sun. everyone knew it was there, even when it wasn't.

**by la rose de versailles**

"Hello, my nah-m is Song Kyung-Mi. Please excoose my bah-d ack-shent. I haf only reshently arrived in Japan. I am naht used to speac-king in Jah-panese."

Bouts of laughter spread across the room and the teacher hurried to shush them all. It was never very polite to make fun of a new student. Much less one who had only recently arrived in the country, I noted. I had only recently arrived in Japan from Korea. The move had been on short notice. My father had gotten a great job offer and decided to relocate the family immediately so he could start working. It didn't give me all too much time to study the language better, and well. Frankly, that was what made this catastrophe happen. It was difficult speaking Japanese. It didn't feel as fluid as Korean was, but I supposed it was just something I'd have to learn to deal with.

Worse come to worse, I could just start dragging a translator with me.

Though, I supposed that might have just attracted more attention. The teacher turned to me now, speaking in the foreign language that I still could not comprehend. My eyebrows were raised in question, not fully understanding what it was she was asking of me. I was almost scared to ask a question. Today hadn't gotten off to a great start after all. Here, I had woken up thinking, 'Oh, I'm probably not going to go to school for a while until I learn the language'. But nope, I just had to go back to school after bailing out of it for a while because of the move.

It was always awkward moving into a new school in the middle of the term. We moved a lot though even when we were still in the country, so I had gotten used to it. But this, this was just pathetic. I had no idea what was even happening. "Kyung-mi!" The name came so fluidly from the teacher's mouth. I had no idea she was a multi-linguist. Though, I supposed that too made sense. Why put me in a class where even the teacher couldn't communicate with me?

Or maybe my name was just that easy to pronounce.

The teacher pointed to the back corner of the room, making gestures to communicate for me to sit in any desk available. There was a nice one in the corner by the window! I bowed partially, fumbling with the many textbooks that I carried in my arms. Some of them came to a thud on the floor and I hurriedly picked them up before scurrying to the back of the room. Dear god, that was embarrassing. I could hear stifled laughter from the others as I set my books down on the desk, and jammed myself into the chair.

I sat there, silently praying for class to be over. Hours passed after hour and I only sat there, staring at the teacher and trying to understand the Japanese that came from her. This language! It was impossible! You would have thought that Korean and Japanese was close enough to comprehend, but nothing! I understood nothing! My hands rose up to the black tendrils that were my hair, yanking on it in frustration. This was impossible! I would die a slow, slow death.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder though, and I turned to look at them. It was a brown-haired fellow with big, brown eyes. Or at least. I think it was a boy. I couldn't really tell. They pointed at a note on my desk and I stared at it. I picked it up and passed it forward to the person sitting in front of me before the note was snatched away by the brown haired boy. Two ginger headed twins sitting behind the boy laughed. He wrote on top of it, slowly. I stared at the note once he handed it back to me, trying to decipher the Japanese characters. Okay, so that was a K. Next one was a Y. After skimming through my translator book, it was a note for me. The bell rang then, and the boy waved to me before getting up to leave with the twins. I only sat there then, quiet as I read. Or rather, attempted to read.

"Hello, Kyung-mi. My name is Ha- Haru… Haruhi Fu… Fujioka." I read out loud, tilting the note to a certain degree trying to understand. So this person's name was Haruhi Fujioka. Sounded more like a girl's name to me. But apparently, since this person was sporting the male's uniform, I had assumed otherwise. Or maybe his parents just wanted a girl so badly that they ended up naming him Haruhi? Well, it was a possibility. "I will try… to help… you?" I continued, tapping myself on the chin with a pencil gently. Help? That sounded nice. I certainly could have used some.

I couldn't even pronounce the name of the school without sounding like an idiot.

"If you need help…" I continued, understanding a bit. "If you need help, please just ask me." Well, that was awfully nice of him! I clapped my hands together in excitement, pushing myself up from my seat and getting a hold of all my books before stumbling out the empty classroom. Most of the people were at lunch right now. I walked to the cafeteria, taking in the lovely room. It was so pretty! I looked for a seat, taking one at a semi-crowded table.

But it was eradicated as soon as I managed to set my things down. That was fine, I supposed. I would make friends after I learned how to speak in the language properly. Then people wouldn't shun me for it. I sat there, opening up my translation book and recited words quietly. Some people gave me strange glances, but I didn't pay too much mind to them. I heard the sounds of footsteps approaching, and I lifted my head up in question. It was uh. …what was his name? …Haruhi! Yeah, that was it. He looked at me, making a gesture as if he were about to sit down. I nodded quickly, almost too quickly. If I kept doing that, I was almost sure my head would fall off my neck.

That wouldn't be too much of a pretty picture, I noted.

Several people glanced at him, before getting up and sitting down at my table as well. Company! It felt good to have company at last. It was nice, feeling like I had a sense of belonging. But even so, I felt like a trespasser for letting Haruhi sit with me. I'm sure that they had other things to talk about anyway. But still, they continued to sit by me though not directly talking to me. That was okay though. The language gap was understandable.

I only laughed and smiled when they did, not understanding whatever it was that they were laughing about. I could only hope that they were not making jokes about me. Haruhi was very kind to me, so I sat there quietly. Perhaps his friends were very kind as well. So I just sat there smiling, invisible to them all though Haruhi sometimes tried to get me into the conversation. But the twins would get fed up with how slowly I spoke and interrupt me. It was okay though. I didn't mind being invisible.

I was okay with just studying.

**Author's Note: **I apologize for a rather long, boring introductory chapter. I've been reading Ouran fanfics lately and it seems a lot of them have foreigners that don't seem to have any problem grasping the Japanese language. So I decided to make a character who is a foreigner and _does _have a language gap. Don't worry though, the gap will get lesser and lesser with every chapter until Kyung-mi can actually carry a conversation with the host club. I will publish a second chapter shortly, so please bear with me and Kyung-mi for now.


	2. sky

**push me towards the sun**

she was always jealous of the sun. everyone knew it was there, even when it wasn't.

**by la rose de versailles**

It has been a couple of weeks since I started at the prestigious high school for the rich.

I no longer feel like an outsider, but feeling more like one of their own. There are times when I still feel a bit out of place. Especially when I am among the other girls. I feel like I don't belong with them. With the Host Club as well, I do not feel like I belong. They are all beautiful people. I always wanted to be beautiful when I was young. I always believed in the stories where the princess became beautiful and loved by everyone. But as I grew older, I realized that becoming lovely required money. And that would be troubling my parents. It was something that I could not ask of them.

I spoke very little with my friends, for I feared they might think of me to be stupid. But Haruhi continually reminded me that it was okay if I made mistakes. They would understand. It was nice; feeling like I could make a mistake and it would be alright. Today, I had learned the names of the others and their appeal to the ladies that they 'entertained'. The blonde boy with violet eyes was named Tamaki Suoh. He had such a wild imagination with eyes that could captivate anyone if they stared for long enough. He was childish and sometimes a little too immature, but that was part of what appealed to some. He was princely in every manner possible. The one with black hair and glasses was named Kyouya Ootori. He was very cold, manipulative, and calculating. But he was not all horrible. It was obvious that he cared greatly about his friends. The tall man with black hair was named Takeshi Morinotsuka. But everyone called him Mori. He was very stoic and spoke very little. He was very strong and brave and cared greatly for his cousin.

His cousin, the short one with honey brown eyes and blonde hair, was named Mitsukuni Haninotsuka. Everyone called him Honey though, so I wasn't about to disobey that unspoken law. He was very childish and easy to please. He loved cake and was generally very sweet to everyone. Then there were the two ginger haired twins. Their names were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They were off-putting and perverted people. But they cared deeply for one another, expressing great concern when one of them were harmed in some way. But they were hopelessly immature too. Hikaru was the colder of the two and Kaoru was the kinder. I knew Haruhi to begin with. He was very kind and studious and had no real concern about what happened. Still, he cared deeply about his friends.

They were like a family, I realized. A happy family that was fully prepared to invite one more person into their worlds. I felt very lucky to have been that one person that was invited into their circle of friends, despite my inability to speak properly. So I visited the Host Club every day.

"Hello, Kyung-mi." I lifted my head up from the ground, stopping in my tracks. I almost ran into a pole. …that would have been embarrassing for sure. I glanced over at the speaker. Eying the Ootori casually, I nodded in acknowledgement. "Have you improved in your Japanese?" He quipped. Of course he'd ask. He always went straight to business. Not that I particularly minded. I didn't enjoy beating around the bush either. "Yes. I haf… gotten bitter." I said slowly, the Japanese heavy on my tongue.

"Better." He corrected me.

I nodded. "Bet… better." He nodded slowly then, walking with me towards the club room. "Is this all?" I asked, lowering my gaze back onto the Japanese characters spread across the pages. "I cannot walk with you without an ulterior motive?" I raised an eyebrow at that. I had gotten somewhat better at understanding the language, though there were times where I was just lost. "Yes." I chirped in response, grinning slightly.

He rolled his eyes, lifting his glasses up higher the bridge of his nose before continuing on what he wanted me to do.

He requested for me to leave Haruhi be for the day. The ladies were getting frustrated with me hogging all of Haruhi's attention because of how confused I could get with the homework. I agreed with great reluctance. I did not want to trouble Haruhi any more than I already had. And I did not want to get on the bad side of those girls. Surely they would be out for blood if I did as much as stay close enough to any of the host club members.

So for today, I sat at one of the empty tables in the far corner of the room. I loved sitting next to the windows though, even though they were far taller than I was. I tried to study, but the desire to daydream was greater than my want to even begin studying. I was always like that, I realized. But it was perhaps because I found the sky to be beautiful. I was always jealous of the sun the more I thought about it.

It shone so brilliantly, bringing sunlight to all the regions that it could reach. Everyone knew that it was there, even when it wasn't. People always knew that the sun was present. It would always be there until it burnt out its fiery glow. I always envied the sun. I was as invisible as a ghost, it felt like. People paid little mind to my presence and sometimes even dared to gossip about me to my face. It was alright though. I had grown accustomed to it, being like a living ghost. Though, the burning desire to become as bright as the sun itself.

That was, always has been, my one desire.

But I could not become the sun. And the sun could not become me. "Kyung-mi." I tore my gaze away from the azure sky and met the gaze of the twins. "What are you doing?" They chirped in unison, and I only shrugged in response. "The sky…" I murmured. "It is beautiful." They glanced at the sky for a moment before returning their gazes to me. "I don't see the appeal." One of them said. "It's nothing special." The other said.

"It is very important to me."

They stared at me, then at each other. "The sky isn't nearly as important to me as you are, Kaoru." Hikaru murmured, pulling his younger brother to his chest. Kaoru grew flustered before I turned and looked away from them both. I wasn't particularly interested in either of their antics. I returned my gaze to the sky, staring at it with great fondness. It was a beautiful sky that held so many promises. I loved it.


	3. sickness

**push me towards the sun**

she was always jealous of the sun. everyone knew it was there, even when it wasn't.

**by la rose de versailles**

Today, the sun wasn't as bright as it usually was.

Hikaru had been sick so he wasn't present in class or at club activities for that matter. It was very strange not seeing the other twin present. Kaoru had looked depressed the entire day. I felt bad that I could not do anything to help him. The Host Club was going to have an event the next day, but Kaoru said that he would probably have to stay home too to watch over Hikaru. But I volunteered and he allowed me to stay with Hikaru for the day, though begrudgingly.

I fear that I may have upset him, because it is possible that he wanted to stay home with Hikaru instead of having me over. But that is understandable. Hikaru is his older brother, twin not to mention. I thought it was very sweet, the way that Kaoru wanted to make sure that his brother was okay before doing anything at all. But that was why I was heading to the Hitachiin household and escorted up to his room. The maids and servants stared at me very strangely the entire way.

Was it strange to them that someone outside of the Host Club was present? If that was the case, I wondered if he had any friends outside of the Host Club. Or rather, if he wanted any. I walked to his bed side, pulling up a chair and took a seat. "Hikaru-san, are… you… fitting good?" He turned his head slightly, staring at me wearingly. He laughed a little at my mistake. "I'm fitting very well." He retorted and I crossed my arms. "I can leave if I want, you know." I said quickly, obviously frustrated. He only grinned at me before bursting into a coughing fit.

The coughs shook his lithe body beneath the sheets and I frowned before moving a hand to his forehead. He was burning at the same intensity of the sun. I got up then, looking for the bathroom and wetting a small face towel. I returned to his room, folding it and setting it on his head. He grasped my hand, pressing it against his cheek. "You're so cold…" He said, laughing slightly. I needed to get some medicine for it, but it seemed like the maids were fully prepared to do it for me. "Are you hungry?" I asked after moments of silence.

He nodded slowly.

"What do you want to eat? I will make it for me." I paused, correcting myself right after. "I mean you." He only answered that he wanted to eat something warm. That alone concerned me. He was already burning enough as it is; why not add a couple degrees? But I complied, getting up from my seat and going down the stairs to the kitchen and pushing past the chefs. They all gazed when I began to cook the most mediocre dish they probably have ever seen. I had tried to make chicken noodle soup and failed miserably. So now it was just salt and pepper soup. Nothing with a particular flavor.

It might as well have been just hot water in a bowl.

I returned upstairs with a spoon and set it down on the night stand before helping propping him up slightly. I offered it to him, though he only opened his mouth. No way was he that weak. I was so not going to feed him. "Are your arms broken?" I said, raising my eyebrows. He shook his head no. "But what does that have to do with-" I interjected, "Then you can feed yourself." He groaned loudly before accepting the bowl and taking a slight slurp from the spoon. He spat, gagging a bit on the liquid. "What is this?" I looked away nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. "Soup." He took another slurp. "What flavor?" I shrugged. "There is not." He snorted. "You got that right." I narrowed my eyes in irritation.

"Oh, and I suppose you can do better?" I snapped.

He only grinned. "Probably not." Dork. "That's what I think." I answered. He drank it all then, and I raised an eyebrow. "How does it taste?" I asked. He didn't answer though. He just set it down on the nightstand and moved to lie down again. I helped him a little as he rolled over, groaning slightly. His fever had cooled down a little. Little, being the key word. She repeated the previous actions, setting the cool towel on Hikaru's forehead. He sighed in relief, closing his eyes.

"Kyung-mi." He said slowly, breathing uneven. "Yes?" I replied.

"Closer." I leaned closer. "Closer." I leaned even closer. "Kyung-mi." He said softly, blinking his topaz eyes slowly. "Yes?" I answered. My heart was thudding in my chest. I was never this close to a boy before! "You really suck at cooking." My eye twitched and I straightened up my back before walking to his closet. I dug through the shelves, returning with a glove and stretching the fabric a bit before he sat up. The twin only looked at me with sleepy eyes. With a snap of my wrist, the glove slapped him across the face and he tumbled off the bed.

I grinned.

He called for his maids then and they helped him back into bed. They escorted me out, but before I made it the entire way out of the room. I saw him through the corner of my eye. He was holding his cheek and muttering something about haven't being slapped by a girl in a long time. I wasn't overcome with guilt though when they pushed me out the door. It felt good to have reminded him that not all women would let him get away with his antics.

I looked up at the sky then and my hands were resting on my hips. The sun looked brighter now. I wondered why.


End file.
